mollykettyfandomcom-20200213-history
Geilda The Hedgehog
Home | What is Molly Ketty and Friends? | Characters | Locations | Episodes and shorts | Posters and wallpapers Character description Geilda The Hedgehog is a red hedgehog, born in Irka. He is the archenemy of Brandon and Coraline. Geilda's goal in life is to take over the Kingdom of Irka. Years ago, Geilda stole the Scepter of Dark Magic from the Insomniac Temple. With the power of the scepter, Geilda became a mighty sorcerer of dark magic. After that, Geilda released The Darks (Ares, Chaos, Nightmare and Terrass.) from there state of suspended animation. Geilda and the darks attacked the kingdom, and killed Milton and Camelot. Geilda and the darks took over the kingdom, but unfortunately, Geilda was defeated by Brandon and Coraline, and reclaimed there kingdom. Geilda now secs revenge on the two for what they have done to him. Geilda will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Geilda is a extremely powerful red hedgehog who opposes Brandon and Coraline, as such, he is a villain of pure evil, and is a cruel and ruthless hedgehog whose goal is to usurp the Kingdom of Irka. Geilda's only ambition in life is to dominate the kingdom using the abilities imbued by them. Despite his undeniable lust for power, Geilda is a mastermind, he is an adept tactician and a master of manipulation and deceit. Geilda usually presents himself within the facade of a cynical, yet calm and civil hedgehog, although he is known to very quickly become enraged, ensuing in a murderous rampage. Geilda has no sense of morality or honor. He single-handedly killed all of his followers who had aided him in his expedition, so that he could claim the kingdom uncontested. He is also culturally inclined, playing the organ with great skill. Geilda also possess an arrogant sense of entitlement; he believes himself to be the only one worthy of ruling the kingdom. His pride is also shown when fighting enemies. Despite being more than capable of defeating most enemies in combat, Geilda instead relies on his minions to defeat them. Apparently, he chooses to fight only opponents he deems worthy, such as Brandon. Even before gaining The Secpter Of Dark Magic, Geilda was arguably one of the most powerful hedgehogs in the entire land of Irka. He was an immensely powerful sorcerer with vast mystical resources, and he also possessed political power. Once Geilda gained The Secpter Of Dark Magic, however, his abilities, both physical and mystical, were augmented to god-like proportions, his power unrivaled by any mortal. Geilda became utterly unstoppable, conquering Irka with ease. Using its power, he has endured mortal wounds, only to remain alive and unrelenting. In addition to his incredible strength, invulnerability, and magical abilities, Geilda has proven himself to be a very talented swordsman, Geilda also has an unnaturally long lifespan, if not indefinite; he has lived through ages of Irkan chronology. With the power of The Secpter Of Dark Magic, Geilda can use dark magic that can be used to achieve almost any effect he desires. Relationships Friends/Allies Ares The Dark Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Neutral Cheiva Bison The Dog ROB MOB C-Genesis Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Enemies Brandon The Cat (arch-enemy) Coraline The Dog (arch-enemy) Limpy The Lion Milton The Cat (deceased) Camelot The Dog (deceased) Molly Ketty Valery The Cat Kerstin The Cat Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Dip The Flying Bunny Madison The Snow Leopard Daisy The Chameleon Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Donald The Wolf Turbull The Bobcat Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Valentine The Cat Pinky The Cat David The Falcon Cindy The Cat Strechy The Lizard Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Ginny The Fox Hyper The Raccoon Rocky The Bulldog Belch The Elephant Julien Ketty Tim Ketty Clara Ketty Gramps Ketty Holly Ketty Dolly Ketty Golly Ketty Amy Ketty Max Ketty Bubba Ketty Marth Ketty General Barkmeat Cosby The Bear Chef The Pig Gary The Frog Mayor Milkson Pencil E-Race The Angry Chicken The Big Rat Quotes "With the power of this secpter, i'm going to take over the kingdom of Irka!" "Finaily, with Milton and Camelot dead, the kingdom is mine!" "You think you can beat me, Brandon?" "This isn't over! I will be back!" "I shall strike you down!" "Do you really beleve that you can defet me with your girly powers, kitty cat?" Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Evil Alignments Category:Characters born in Irka